


CSI Miami

by MaddieVanity



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity





	1. Without You- Alix Keller/Ryan Wolfe

Blood dripped from the chains Alix was held on. She couldn't cry anymore, She couldn't breathe, What was left of her strenght was used to keep her eyes open. All she can think about was Ryan..Her baby...The rest of the team. Why did they send her undercover everything backfired. A light blinded her bloodshot eyes.

"Alix!"

I turned and smiled at Ryan. "Ry!" I kissed him softly while hugging him tightly. "We're meeting H and the others in the main room" "Okay babe but first I wanted to tell you something" His face changed. "What is it?" "Ryan I'm p-" " Guys come on" Walter said walking past us. Ryan looked at me then him. "We gotta go" 

We all sat in the room silently. H looked at me with concern knowing my secret. "Undercover? Why me?" I asked looking at everyone. Ryan's hand tightened around my own. "You're the suspects type... We need someone with your looks....We'll keep on eye on you the entire time." Delko said reassuringly. I sighed and locked eyes with Horatio. "You got my back right H?" He nodded. "Everyone can leave now I need to talk to Ms.Keller..Alone" Ryan stood first I followed him up. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you Lix" he whispered in my ear. Everyone stood and left Only me and H was left. "Are you sure you want to do this Alix?" H was serious. "With a case like this, Death is a risk. With you being 2 months preg-" "H I promise I will be fine....And when this case is solved I will be able to tell Ryan." I smiled rubbing my stomach. "He is going to be an amazing father." "I hope he would be....Suit up Ms. Keller you're leaving in 20" 

Everything was fine. It was going smoothly. I drove to the meet up site to me the suspect a 6 time murder who tortured, raped and killed his victims with in 4 day period. Everything was going as planned. I listened to Ryan calming me over the ear piece. "It's okay Baby girl...You'll be fine." "Ryan stop reassuring me I'm okay" I laughed. A car pulled up next to my own I didn't even focus on it till a the car rammed into my own. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. "What! Lix What's wrong!" Ryan said over the Mic. Another car slammed into mine blocking me off. "Ryan SEND A COP OUT I'm bei-" A strange gas entered my car I started to feel dizzy. "Ry....Ryan hel....help" Ryan screamed my name repetitively. 

I woke up caged to a wall. The room smelt of musk and death. Dried blood was all over the floor Two men towered over me I couldn't make out their faces. "LOOK AT THIS BOYS WE GOT OURSELVES A COP" his voice was loud and rough. I screamed at them as loud as possible. Tears running down my eyes. "WHO ARE YOU" I felt a boot connect with my face blood dripped out of my mouth. One of the men gagged me. 

 

Ryan freaked out he paced back and forth of the lab. "She could be dead...This is all our fault What did we send her into" "Mr.Wolfe" "She didn't deserve this. She's probably being..." He trailed off unable to speak the words he was thinking. "Mr. Wolfe we have 3 days to find her. And We Will" H said putting on his glasses and walking off. Natalia walked up to Ryan. "Hey...She's strong she'll be okay." "Yeah...You're right Natalia...just what if we don't get to her in time." "We will"

The blade slid across my arm as i screamed and screamed. My voice hoarse. Nobody was coming. I knew the outcome of this bus I had to at-least try to think straight.When they finally finished cutting me up the men got up and left. I took the chance to examine the room. Obviously it was a butchery.. they moved me from the wall to  a meat hook hands cuffed together with what seemed like my own. Wait...I've been here...it was the butchery on Main and Crane....We suspected it but never fully examine it..We already ruled them out I thought. They had alibis...I am screwed. One of the men came back This one was younger much softer looking he looked at me Shyly. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" He apologized as he punched me hard in the face He started hitting me over and over. My head spun and i passed out.

"We have to check the Suspects we ruled out" Walter said looking through the files. "Who was the most likely to do this."

"What about the butchery. They seem like the most suspect able" Calleigh said Everyone ignore Ryan panic state. "They could be doing things to her" Eric got fed up. "Will you stop! THE ONLY THING THEY'RE DOING IS TORTURING HER. Shes not dead! Shes not being raped. Their motive is to hold them for 4 days then kill and rape the girls GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT PANICKING IS NOT GOING TO HELP FIND HER." 

H stood in the door way. Everyone was shocked even Ryan. "Eric...We're all under alot of stress." H said. "Same goes for Mr.Wolfe We all need to calm down. Natalia what did you find" "I found out that Calleigh may be right we should check the butchery again" "What do you suspect about it?" H said "Well it says here that They have an Alibi but what if they don't? What if there is multiple suspects?" H nodded. "That is a possibility. Ryan and I will check it out again." Everyone nodded Ryan stood scared. 

The blade went across Alix's body over and over. All she could do was scream. "Boys cut the noise the coppers are outside put the girl in the closet." One of tthe men lifted me off the hook and threw me in the closet chaining my arms to the wall and gagging my mouth. "I can't wait till you're dead sweetheart," He snared at me. I glared at him and thrashed in my chains. he kicked me in the face. I held on to stay awake. That's when I heard them it was Ryan and Horatio. 

"Mr.Warren we have a warrant to search the premises" Horatio said The bigger man frowned. "What the hell is this about? My alibi checked out" "Yes Mr. Warren but we suspect your employees" The mans face changed. "Fine, Let me just go tell the others" The man walked into the back followed by H and Ryan. 

Ryan winced at the smell and the sight of all the blood that was being cleaned up. "Watch out we had a large horse we were cutting up" Warren said. "Mr.Wolfe test the blood" Ryan pulled out his kit and went to test the blood. " What the fuck are you doing boy?" Warren said. "Testing to see if this is human blood." Ryan said. 

Alix didn't know what to do. She could hear them yet all she can think about what the Baby, Ryan and her team. She can't hold on much longer. That's when a light blinded her bloodshot eyes. "ALIX" 

 

 


	2. Alix x Ryan part 2

"ALIX" Ryan screamed he couldn't believe his eyes she was covered in blood her body was slumped over and her breathing shallow. "No No No Alix please don't be dead" H had the suspects against the wall while back up was coming. "Alix" Ryan said holding her close to him. "H GET THE PARAMEDICS ALIX IS IN HERE" "Hold on baby you'll be okay You'll be okay....There is so much blood" Alix smiled as her eyes slowly closed. "I love you Ry..I'm sorry..." "WHERE ARE THE PARAMEDICS HURRY UP."

The room was silent. It smelt like cleaner and hand sanitizer Ryan had his head in his hands as he cried. He was just given the news that Alix was pregnant there was 50% chance the baby may not survive. Alix laid unconscious in the bed.  "Mr. Wolfe" H walked in taking off his glasses slowly Ryan didn't move. "Ryan..." Natalia said. "She may die...." Ryan said into his hands. "She is hanging on by a thread and I may never meet my own child." He added. H laid a hand on his shoulder. "Alix is strong, Mr. Wolfe, She will pull through. You are off the case. You will also have however you'll like to grieve and stay with Alix" "Thank you H" Ryan looked up with bloodshot eyes.

_I  nervously walked into the lab. My first day as a CSI and Tech analysis, I stared at everyone with a shy smile. That's when I saw my new boss  and a shorter man only a little taller than myself. "Ah, Ms. Keller you arrived, Ms. Keller I would like would like you too meet Ryan Wolfe, Mr. Wolfe this is Ms. Alex Keller." "Uh Sir.. It's Alix like the letter A and L. I. X like pronounced AE LI HIKS not Alex sir." I shyly said. "Well it's nice to meet you Alix" Ryan said holding out his hand and flashing a million dollar smile. I blushed hard and shook it. "Mr.Wolfe how about you show Alix around the Lab before we head out in to the field, Introduce her to the others." Horatio said smirking slightly. "Sure thing H, C'mon Alix follow me." "Okay"_

**_1 year later_ **

_"This is crazy." I giggled kissing Ryan in the unused supply closet on the 3rd floor 5th hallway to the left. Ryan blushed and looked down "Are you sure you wanna do this... I mean are you sure"  I kissed him reassuringly. "I am totally sure.. I want to be here with you at this moment. Maybe wish we were on a bed before we do it for the ffirst time and not at work." "Well if you wanna wait we can" I giggled and kissed him. We in the middle of a heated kiss when a light shown upon us. I turned and screamed covering my bra covered chest. I quickly reached for the ground and grabbed Ryan's shirt. There stood embarrassed was a new janitor on his first day of his job. "I...what...I'm so sorry....I just was..."  The door closed me and Ryan looked at each other and laughed. "C'mon we have to head back." Ryan said. "This is just our secret right?" "Right" He said kissing me._

_**2 months later**  _

_"So what's up with You and Alix?" Walter asked Ryan before taking a sip of his drink. Ryan looked around nervously. "I dunno what you mean?" "Oh Come on! EVERYONE and I do mean Everyone even H sees it."  Ryan sighed and looked over to see Alix, Natalia and Eric all talking and laughing with each other Their relationship was a secret only because Alix was scared it may affect how others see their work ethic. One of the new officers came over to Alix blushing. "H-Hey Alix...You look really nice today " "Awe Thanks Freddy " Alix smiled. Ryan glared daggers. "SEE YOU'RE GLARING AT THE OTHER OFFICER There must me going on." "Maybe there is But that' between me and Alix" Ryan said getting up._

 

The doctor walked in. "I have good news and concerning news" Ryan looked up his hand holding Alix's tightly. "Alix will be unconscious for a while. She as Traumatic Brain Injury or TBI to be short. She will unconscious for a few hours possibly days. It's hard to tell how much damage is done until she wakes up." Ryan nodded. "What's the good news..." "Your baby is fine. HE is alive and perfectly healthy and unharmed it's a miracle , with this much damage done to her body I thought the fetus would have suffer from some damage but it seems as it was untouched." Ryan looked over at Alix who was breathing slowly. Natalia and Calliegh had stayed in the room as well and gasped at the news. "That's amazing" Natalia said. "Thank You doctor." Ryan said crying. "You're welcome, I will give you a minute but I will need you to file some paper work

**3 days later**

I felt myself coming too Bright lights blinded me. I couldn't remember much of what happened after that last kick to the head but I felt high as a kite for a moment right now. Maybe I am dead. Wait...am I no please no I shouldn't be.  **BEEP BEEP BEEP** so much for being dead what is that annoying beeping noise. My eyes are open but I can't move to see It's like tunnel vision right now. God Can that beeping stop! "Erg" What was that was that me trying to speak. Holy shit I sound like crap. "Alix? NURSE SHES AWAKE" Who the fuck said that. They need to stop yelling. Ryan's face peered over my eyes. "Ry...." "Alix! don't speak shush.. DOCTOR HURRY" "Shut the fuck up my head is pounding" I whispered over and over.

"Shhhh It's okay, I'm sorry..." Ryan said. The doctors came in and inspected me. I stayed silent In the corner I saw Ryan, H and the others watching closely. "Can everyone just leave I feel fine. Just light headed." I told the doctors. "Sorry Ms. Keller it's procedure" One nurse said. After an hour of prodding and poking me I was left alone...with the others. Everyone was silent. I was so high from morphine I couldn't think my eyes were blurry all that came to my mine was. "I am never going undercover again....Fuck that" H smiled and took off his signature glasses and sighed. "You won't have to Ms.Keller... You are on medical leave till the doctors clear you for work. I am sorry I sent you out," I smiled goofily then frowned. 'Wait..what about...." "The baby is fine.." Ryan said. "Really...Thank Goodness." I started crying . the room got silent again. "I uh bet you're hungry come on guys lets get Alix food" Nat pulled everyone but Ryan out. "You look like crap" I laughed. He was in a old shirt and had stubble on his face. His hair was even worse. "Says you Have you seen yourself." I smiled and held his hand. That when I notice the diamond ring on my finger. "Ryan...." "Yes" My eyes teared up again."Is this ....I will if it is." Ryan ran his thumb over the ring. "I love you Alix" "I love you too Ry" 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
